A variety of needs exist to address movement of platforms in an environment which include objects and hazards. For example, self driving vehicles, unmanned aerial vehicles, submarines, land based missile platforms, aircraft, etc., all need to interact with an environment which is filled with objects and hazards. Another example can include a small boat swarm attack which is a threat to various ships, including US Navy ships. Tactics for the ship to successfully interact with various environments and entities with such environments, including hazards and objects, can change due to equipment used to mitigate, avoid or address such entities using, e.g., a ship's weapon capabilities, a number and configuration of attackers, areas of restriction the ship can't traverse, etc. Moreover, these environments produce a cognitive load on an operator to determine a best course of action to take.